Simplemente perfecta
by annalau05
Summary: Sumary: Un festejo se podría llegar a convertir en una noche muy entretenida que podría llegar a develar sentimientos que estaban ocultos en lo más profundo de su ser o será el motivo porque cual una amistad puede encontrar su fin?


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Sumary: Un festejo se podría llegar a convertir en una noche muy entretenida que podría llegar a develar sentimientos que estaban ocultos en lo más profundo de su ser o será el motivo porque cual una amistad puede encontrar su fin?**

*** Simplemente Perfecta ***

Estaba en nuestro bar de confianza, con mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella, la conocía desde que prácticamente éramos unos niños, ella tenía 10 añitos y yo 12 cuando nos conocimos, estábamos en un puesto de helados y ahí descubrí su torpeza, se cayó junto con su recién adquirido helado de chocolate y para que no llorará le di el mío y prácticamente desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables.

- Edward, en donde demonios andas - me dijo Bella pasando su mano frente mío, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- Lo siento Bellita solo recordaba unas cosas - le dije regalándole una sonrisa torcida y una mirada de perrito regañado marca Alice.

- Solo espero que no sea una mujer desnuda y en tu cama - me dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero que podía yo decir, esa fama de don Juan me la había ganado a pulso.

- Claro que no, te puedo asegurar de que mis pensamientos eran clasificación AA para toda la familia - le dije haciéndola reír.

- Hay que gracioso me saliste - me dijo.

- Para cuando quieras - le conteste - pero ya seriamente hablando, muchas gracias por acompañarme esta noche, necesitaba compartir contigo mi felicidad por mi asenso en la firma - le dije tomándola de las manos, algo que era muy usual entre nosotros.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, para que son los amigos si no, pero esto es una celebración no? Así que donde está el tequila, que te tienes que tomar un derecho* y no acepto un no por repuesta - me dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada al camarero, que de inmediato que la vio, se la comió con ojos y es que Bella si le hacía honor a su nombre con su larga cabellera que le caía libre en una cascada castaña, su piel blanca como la porcelana y un par de posos color chocolate que todo lo detallaban.

- Bueno Bells y se puede saber cómo piensas que le hagamos si nos excedemos de tragos, sabes que el tequila es muy fuerte para ambos - le debatí tratando de evitar que ordenara tequila.

- Me trae dos caballitos* de tequila por favor - le pidió Bella al camarero con voz de niña buena sin hacerme caso y el camarero embobado como estaba solo asintió y salió disparado por la orden.

- Y me acusas a mí de ser un Don Juan, si bien que coqueteaste con el camarero - le dije para burlarme, pero con reproche en mi voz.

- Yo solo pido las cosas amablemente, eso no significa que coquetee - se defendió.

- Si tú lo dices, pero como no tengo ganas de discutir regresemos al tema del regreso, como le vamos a hacer sabes que no debemos de conducir si tomamos alcohol - le dije, a lo que ella solo me regalo una enorme sonrisa.

- Pues yo tenía pensado que nos podríamos ir en un taxi, yo no traje mi auto, pero y si mejor solo nos tomamos este trago - que en ese momento un muy amable camarero trajo - y después podemos seguir en tu casa - me dijo después de pensarlo mejor.

- Esta bien porque además déjame decirte que te vas a resfriar, si ese tipo te sigue desnudando con la mirada - le dije señalando discretamente al mesero.

- Con lo que odio que hagan eso, pero yo sé que mi mejor amigo me va a ayudar cierto Eddie? - me dijo con un tono demasiado meloso, claro que lo haría era mi amiga y ella había hecho lo mismo por mí en alguna ocasión, aunque odiaba que me dijeran Eddie, ella era la única que así me podía decir.

- Claro que si amor, sabes que te ayudaré en lo que me pidas - le dije acercándome a ella depositando un poco de sal en la mano.

- Gracias - me regalo una dulce sonrisa - a la de tres, 1...2...3 - cuando dijo tres ambos nos llevamos el caballito a los labios y de un trago consumimos todo el tequila, sintiendo como raspaba por todo el tracto gástrico mientras llegaba el estómago, después hicimos muecas graciosas por lo acido del limón y rematamos con un toque de sal - felicidades Edward, sabes que lo tenías merecido - me dijo mientras volteaba hacia el mesero haciendo señas para pedir la cuenta.

- Muchas gracias amor, no sabes cuánto me alegra saber que siempre estuviste ahí para mí, por eso te amo tanto - le dije tomando sus manos, viéndola directamente a los ojos, viendo de soslayo al camarero que colocaba discretamente la carpeta de la cuenta, la jale con una mano y coloque un billete sin verificar la cuenta y el posible número del chico, se la entregue y le di las gracias, así tomado de la mano de Bella salimos del lugar hacia mi auto.

- Gracias Edward por eso te quiero tanto - me dijo mientras me regalaba un abrazo y me sonreía muy feliz - yo no sé qué haría sin ti, desde Mike en el instituto hasta hoy con el camarero - me dijo riéndose por la cara que puso el pobre tipo al vernos salir tomados de la mano; yo aún recordaba al pobre de Mike Newton que siempre estuvo tras de Bella, que a estas alturas debe de pensar que estamos hasta casados, porque para él siempre fuimos novios y nunca lo negamos.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que mi sueño frustrado fue el ser actor y contigo tengo la oportunidad - le dije de manera dramática, ella siempre me decía que era un buen actor.

- Pues lo haces muy bien, sabes que ese era tu camino, porque tienes encanto y eres bien parecido - me dijo mientras me examinaba - aunque sí que ocupas tus talentos para otras cosas.

- Anda ya vamos a casa, sigamos celebrando si quieres, creo que tengo un buen tequila en la casa - le dije mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

- Me agrada la idea, tengo ganas de verte bailando en un show solo para mujeres - me dijo, recordando aquella ocasión en la que bebimos de más en compañía de nuestros amigos y en una apuesta perdida con Emmett, termine haciendo casi un desnudo sobre una mesa.

- Bueno al menos en esta ocasión si me convences podría ser un privado - le dije acercándome a ella en un semáforo y su respiración se agitó, en algunas ocasiones era muy inocente. Después de cinco minutos más en un cómodo silencio llegamos a mi departamento y nos pusimos cómodos, busque la botella, un par de vasos, algunos sándwiches que ella me ayudo a preparar y un poco de música. Comenzamos a platicar de todo y nada a la vez, mientras nos jugábamos bromas y apuestas, cuando me di cuenta llevábamos más de media botella y mi razón comenzaba a nublarse, me fijé en Bella y me di cuenta que no estaba mejor que yo, pero estábamos ya prendidos, de repente comenzó a sonar Men! I feel like a woman con su _let's go girls _y una idea me vino a la cabeza - cuanto a que no bailas esta canción Bella - le rete.

- No, quedamos que si alguien iba a bailar ese serias tu - me dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

- Si no lo haces tendrás que tomarte dos caballitos al hilo - le conteste.

- Y si lo hago que gano? - me preguntó meditando su posible castigo.

- Yo hare ese baile que tanto ansias ver - le dije de manera pícara, trago en seco y asintió con la cabeza, definitivamente el tequila se le había subido a la cabeza, porque estando sobria nunca lo hubiera hecho, preferiría mil veces embriagarse y soportar una señora resaca a bailar sensualmente - ok entonces desde el principio - dije regresando la canción y colocando a Bella en el centro de la sala de donde ya había movido la mesita de centro; la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, vi a Bella dudar por un momento y después se comenzó a mover suavemente meciendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, liberando sus castaños cabellos de la liga que los aprisionaba y pasando sus manos eróticamente por su cuerpo al tiempo que daba pasitos sexis en mi dirección, para cuando mis manos comenzaron a picar anhelando su contacto, ella dio media vuelta y se alejó de mí, en un impulso me levanté, ya no era dueño de mis actos, coloque mis manos en sus caderas y amolde mi cuerpo al de ella sintiendo y haciéndola sentir como mi miembro comenzaba a despertar, ella dio un ligero brinco al sentirme y trato de volverse pero no la deja seguí moviéndonos al compás de la canción - es mi turno - le dije al oído con la voz ronca y mordí ligeramente su lóbulo logrando que gimiera y eso solo envió una corriente de placer que se instaló en mis pantalones.

- Edward - suspiro Bella tratando de volverse.

- Solo disfrútalo Bella - dije atacando su cuello, se me hacía agua la boca, ansiaba probarla y algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba mal, pero no me importó, necesitaba a Bella, necesitaba hacer de mi mejor amiga, mi mujer.

- Oh Edward - logró decir y sin saber cómo se volteo en su eje quedando frente de mí, por un momento pensé que se apartaría de mí, pero en lugar de eso, ataco mis labios con desesperación y un hambre que era un reflejo de la mía.

- Eres deliciosa - susurre sobre sus labios pidiendo permiso con mi lengua de entrar en su boca, permiso que ella me concedió gustosa, mis manos vagaban inquietas por su cuerpo colándose debajo de su blusa deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel, cuando Bella sintió la invasión de mis manos, las suyas luchaban desesperadas por desabrochar mi camisa logrando sacármela a tirones y eso me calentó aún más si es que era posible, con esa desesperación nos desvestimos hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, volví a atacar sus adictivos labios y la atraje hacia mi bajando mis manos de su espalda pasando por su cintura, llegando hasta sus piernas dándole impulso para que las colocara alrededor de mi cadera provocando un roce deliciosamente enloquecedor en su sexo y el mío que palpitaba en espera de entrar en ella. De esa manera llegamos hasta la recámara que alguna vez habíamos ocupado para dormir, una parte de mi cerebro proceso el hecho de que sería la primera mujer que estaría desnuda sobre mi cama.

- Oh Edward no puedo esperar más te necesito dentro mí ya - me exigió moviendo sus caderas de arriba a abajo, mientras su cuerpo reposaba en la cama y el mío sobre el suyo y no sé como pero un momento de lucidez me llego, ella no era cualquier chica de un acoston, era Bella mi mejor amiga, mi confidente.

- Estas segura Bells aún estamos a tiempo de detenernos - le dije entre jadeos, lo último que yo quería era detenerme pero realmente valoraba su amistad. Bella se incorporó un poco observando detenidamente mis ojos verdes y no sé qué fue lo que encontró en ellos, pero en un ágil y rápido movimiento yo estaba sobre la cama y Bella sobre mi despojándose de sus últimas prendas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

- Quiero esto tanto como tú - me dijo inclinándose para tomar mis labios, sus manos descendieron, hasta llegar a mi cadera enredando sus dedos en el elástico de mi bóxer y se deshizo de ellos dejando expuesto mi más que duro y firme miembro que se alzaba orgulloso - me pregunto si... - dijo Bella observando mi pene pasando su lengua por sus labios y una corriente de deseo me azotó el cuerpo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer su lengua recorría lenta y tortuosamente mi miembro dejando un besito en la punta.

- Oh dios Bella - dije en un jadeo aferrándome a las sábanas, no era la primera vez que una mujer me daba placer pero nunca logro lo que Bella con una sola lamida, tomo con una mano firmemente la base de mi miembro y lo demás lo engullo subiendo y bajando su cabeza volviéndome loco - dios basta, no quiero terminar así - logre decirle al tiempo que la levantaba y volvía a colocarla sobre la cama, yo estaba medio enloquecido, deslice mi mano por su centro para verificar que estuviera lista y grato fue saber que estaba más que lista, sin más ceremonias entre de golpe en ella gimiendo por su estrechez, con los últimos rastros de cordura me contuve para no explotar en ese mismo momento y para no comenzar con un vaivén desenfrenado, necesitaba acoplarse a mí y cuando lo hizo ella comenzó a mover sus caderas marcando un ritmo lento y enloquecedor pero sumamente placentero.

- Edward - gemía una y otra vez Bella mientras me adentraba en ella, después de unos momentos así, aumente el ritmo y su respiración se volvió errática hasta que exploto en un placentero orgasmo donde la acompañe poco tiempo después - eso simplemente fue genial - me dijo Bella abrazándose a mi pecho y fue una sensación placentera que nada tenía que ver con la lujuria, era una calidez que se expandía desde donde nuestras pieles perladas en sudor tenían contacto.

- Descansa Bells - fue lo único que pude decirle mientras besaba en tope de su cabeza, perdiéndome en la inconciencia yo también.

Desperté desorientado desnudo y con una erección a lo que daba, estire mi brazo buscando a mi compañera, llegándome en el instante la imagen de Bella con la cara deformada de placer y los recuerdos de la noche anterior se abrieron paso dejándome una sensación de vacío al ver que el lado opuesto de mi cama estaba vacío y frío, que demonios había hecho, y a pesar de saber que lo que hicimos anoche no era lo correcto no me arrepentía, solo esperaba que Bella tampoco se arrepintiera, pero en donde andaba; me levante tomando de paso mis boxers para buscarla por el departamento, tal vez ella este en la cocina, pero me lleve una desilusión al ver que ella no estaba así como tampoco estaba su ropa, un pánico se apodero de mí y comencé a marcarle como desesperado, pero ella nunca contesto a ninguna de mis llamadas, que hacían que quisiera golpearme por haber cometido tal estupidez, pero seguía sin arrepentirme y necesitaba a Bella, su compañía, su voz, su alegría, su mirada penetrante, sus sonrojos cuando se avergonzaba, comencé a darme cuanta conforme pasaron los días que mi deseo seguía vivo, pero solo por y para ella, aunque lo que más me asusto fue el frio que se instaló en mi pecho y la necesidad de sentir el calor de Bella, mi Bella para poder sentir los latidos de mi corazón. Los días lograron hacerse dos semanas y Bella no daba señales de vida, al menos para mí, sabia por otros que seguía su vida como siempre aunque andaba un poco distraída y de repente se perdía en sus pensamientos; en este tiempo me di cuenta y asimile el hecho de que estaba enamorado de Bella, no podía asegurar desde cuándo es que sucedió, pero sí sé que la quiero en mi vida, quiero que sea mi todo, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi amante, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, mi todo; tal vez lo nuestro no fue un amor a primera vista, pero era amor, solo esperaba que ella pudiera corresponder mis sentimientos, así que decidido fui a buscarla a la hora de la comida a su trabajo y hablaría con ella fuese como fuese ella me tendrá que escuchar. Por fortuna llegue justo a tiempo, la intercepte, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- Hola Edward – me saludo en voz baja.

- Bells cariño porque no me contestas la llamadas – le dije sin tener un poquito de sutileza.

- Lo siento mucho he estado ocupada – me dijo desviando la mirada, así que la tome de la barbilla y la obligue a que me viera a los ojos.

- En que estabas ocupada, en tratar de evitarme?, Bells necesito que hablemos, no sabes como me he estado todos estos días, porque te fuiste así sin despedirte? – le cuestione, sabía que no era la manera adecuada para tratar de declararle mi amor, pero eso era algo que no sabía hacer.

- Fue lo mejor Edward, estoy segura de que te arrepentiste y no quería perderte como amigo, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para poder asimilarlo todo y poner en orden mis ideas – me pidió o mejor dicho me suplico.

- Dime es que acaso cuando despertaste sentiste la necesidad de salir de ahí, no sentiste nada por mí, te arrepentiste…

- Yo no me he arrepentido de nada – me interrumpió subiendo un poco más la voz.

- Entonces qué fue lo que paso? Yo desperté buscando tu cuerpo a mi lado y ya no estabas.

- Por eso mismo Edward, porque tu querías mi cuerpo y te quiero mucho como para perder nuestra amistad por un buen rato de pasión – me dijo al borde del llanto, pero aun así sus palabras me dolieron.

- Es que eso fue para ti, un momento de pasión? Porque entonces dime es normal que siento esto que siento, siente – le dije colocando la palma de su mano en mi pecho – nunca antes se había desbocado así y sabes? eso sucede cuando recuerdo lo sucedido y en estos momentos, cuando pienso en ti y todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, es normal que te necesite las 24 hrs del día, que abarques todos mis pensamientos? – le dije acercándola más a mí.

- No, Edward que no ves que esto está mal, tu eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano – me dijo tratando de alejarse de mí y simplemente la solté sus palabras me estaban doliendo.

- Porque está mal, yo no le veo lo malo, oh es que tu no sientes algo parecido por mí? – le pregunte.

- Yo… no lo sé, Edward te conozco y sé que no eres de las personas que tienen una relación duradera, y que si ahora estamos juntos, que va a pasar cuando te aburras de mí? – me pregunto Bella con desesperación.

- Precisamente porque nos conocemos es que esto que tenemos nosotros va a funcionar, porque nuestro amor fue creciendo sin darnos cuenta, veamos nuestra amistad como una ventaja, nos conocemos desde que éramos unos niños, tú sabes más cosas de mí que incluso mi propia madre y sé que te pasa algo parecido.

- Tengo miedo Edward, y si el día de mañana despiertas y te das cuenta de que ya no me quieres más en tu cama? – me dijo volviendo a desviar tu mirada.

- Tú crees que solo se trata de que te tenga en la cama, claro debo de aceptar que tu cuerpo me encanta, sueño y anhelo poder disfrutar de el con tiempo y dedicación, pero yo quiero compartir todo lo que tengo y lo que soy contigo, eres parte de mi pasado, eres pieza fundamental de mi presente y quiero tener un futuro a tu lado, por favor danos una oportunidad – le dije tomándola de las manos, necesita saber de una vez por todas si es que teníamos un futuro como pareja o solo debía de conformarme con su amistad.

- De verdad quieres intentarlo conmigo? – me pregunto incrédula a lo que yo solo asentí regalándole una pequeña sonrisa torcida – sabes por eso es que me aleje todo este tiempo, cuando desperté abrazada a ti no me quería mover, disfrutaba de la calidez de cuerpo y ansié que tener una vida así a tu lado, pero tú eres mi amigo, eso estaba mal, y aun así no me arrepentía de nada ni me arrepiento, solo que fue el miedo de saber que podría perderte lo que me hizo alejarme – me dijo antes de pasar sus bracitos por mi cuello y unir nuestros labios sellando una promesa muda.

- Tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, pero también mi compañera de vida, mi alma gemela, mi luz, mi todo y sabes porque? – le pregunte a lo que ella negó divertida con la cabeza – por simplemente eres perfecta lo que siempre soñé.

**Fin**

***Caballito:** son los pequeños vasitos de vidrio que algunos lugares se les conoce como shots y son la medida para el tequila.

*** Un Derecho: **aquí en mi país se le conoce como un derecho de tequila cuando una persona se tiene que tomar el contenido de un caballito de un solo trago.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo y les traigo una historia mas de mi loca cabecita y espero que haya sido de su agrado, de antemano les doy las gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y rr donde me dan la facilidad de saber que es lo que opinan y saben que eso me ayuda a mi para poder ofrecerles mejores historias.**

**Muchas gracias y abusando de que llegaron hasta esta parte me gustaría invitarlas a que se pasaran por mis otras historias.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
